


Snowed In

by engels



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, both naughty and nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engels/pseuds/engels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No power, no heat, no clothes, no problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Ho-ho-holy shit

The snow swirled outside as Josh watched through the window, squinting into the darkness. He huffed, abstractly hoping the weather would sense his displeasure and clear up so he could get home. Josh didn’t buy into tricks of fate, but suddenly having a blizzard in a practically snowless winter and on Christmas _Eve_ no less was certainly tempting his belief.

Josh breathed onto the glass and was halfway through tracing the word ‘ass’ into the fog with his finger when he felt the bite of cold outside air and heard the door slam shut with a jingle. “So tacky,” Tyler commented as he picked the bell ornament off the hook where it hung off the door. He tossed it onto the side table along with the room key, and turned to Josh, huffing into his gloved but freezing hands. 

“Any word on this weather?” Josh asked, looking up at the pitch black sky as if he’d be able to see when the storm would end.

Tyler hunched his shoulders and rubbed his hands together. He looked smaller than ever; the huge winter parka Josh insisted Tyler would need enveloped him like a giant fur-trimmed marshmallow, threatening to swallow him up into the insulation. “The guy down in the lobby says it’ll last at least the night,” he added, “Doesn’t really look like we’re gonna be getting home tonight, J.”

Josh stepped away from the window, sitting at the end of the bed and toeing at his boots. He shrugged and shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the heel of his thumb. “Great,” he sighed.

“Well gee, if you’re sick of me, I guess I’ll leave.” Tyler joked, “Don’t get up.” 

Josh scooted up the bed, listening to the cheap metal frame creak. He collapsed onto the pillows, crossing his arms over his eyes. “Have a safe trip.” Josh ran his hands over his face, then propped himself up on his elbows. “It’s not that, it’s just, like-” Another sigh. “I don’t know, man, it’s been forever since we’ve been home, I guess I was just looking forward to seeing the fam, you know?”

The mattress groaned pathetically when Tyler sat beside Josh. He clicked his tongue. “Can’t relate, sorry.” He gestured around the room grandly, from the suspiciously-stained carpet, to the wood-paneled analog tv, to the musty wooden furniture still rocking a strong 1970s murderlodge aesthetic. “I, for one, didn’t expect to be spending Christmas somewhere this luxurious.”

Josh snorted and whapped him squarely with a pillow. Tyler stood up, walking over to the wall radiator that must have been at least twice their age. 

“I’m serious, look at this, this is state-of-the-art is what this is, state-of-the-art heat technology.” Tyler narrated as he turned the dial on the radiator, listening for it to start. When it didn’t, he kicked it with his foot. It sputtered then turned on with a loud drone that almost rattled the window pane. “High tech.”

Josh had covered his eyes with his forearms again when Tyler climbed onto his own bed, shrugging off his coat and dropping it over the side. He felt around for the remote before noticing the dials on the tv. “Whaaaaat-” Tyler whined, before peeling himself back off the bed and walking over to the tv. As he crouched to struggle with the controls, Tyler began to feel as old as the room itself.

_Bzzzz-zz-zzzzz._ Josh lifted his head to stare at the flickering lamp on the nightstand as if daring it to go out. “Uh, Tyler-” 

Suddenly, they were in darkness and silence. “ _Seriously?! _” Came Tyler’s indignant voice from the other end of the room. Josh heard a thump and figured Tyler had smacked the tv.__

__“Power must be out.” Josh commented, turning the lamp switch uselessly. Of course this would happen, on this holiest of nights, a holiday that Josh was just _so_ happy to be spending away from his family, snowed in at a motel that defined the term 'horror movie chic.’ The way the night had taken them so far, Josh wouldn’t have been surprised at all if the local chainsaw maniac decided he too needed lodging here from the storm. In fact, he’d be more surprised if they _didn’t_ end the night running from a bear, at least._ _

__At least. At least he had Tyler, that was something._ _

__Tyler, his best friend, who was currently messing with the radiator again. “No heat either.” He sounded serious, voice tinged slightly with worry. “Should we have gotten more supplies?”_ _

__Josh swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting upright. “Nah, for one night? We’ll be okay. But,” he added, “-didn’t the lobby guy say there was a cooler in here? Obviously not a fridge, but...aha!”_ _

__In the corner of the room stood a single cooler. Josh lifted the lid and propped it against the wall, peering inside. “-Uh.” He stated blankly, staring into the cooler and Tyler waited. Quite unexpectedly, Josh began to laugh, growing from a snort and a chuckle to a hearty belly laugh._ _

__“What?”_ _

__Josh’s voice cracked as he tried to speak through his mirth. “...Nothing, just the exact thing we could have asked for to get through a freakin’ blizzard."_ _

__“Hot chocolate?" Tyler asked, stupidly hopeful that somehow, despite all logic, they’d miraculously have a cooler full of hot chocolate in their room. With marshmallows, mini ones._ _

__“Better." Josh dropped to his knees and dug through the ice, pulling out two freezing, dented cans of Pabst Blue Ribbon. “God bless America.”_ _

__Two hours and several cans of shitty beer later, Josh chuckled lazily and stretched his legs out in front of him, scooting back further against the foot of the bed. He didn’t want to think about what sort of splatter profile a sweep of blacklight over the carpet he was currently sitting on would reveal, and luckily he was tipsy enough not to care. “You go now.”_ _

__Tyler tongued his cheek as he thought for a minute, staring at nothing in front of him. Maybe it was the buzz, but as Josh watched the soft flicker of the candle between them dance across Tyler’s face, he thought about how he looked straight from a storybook; a rosy-cheeked Norman Rockwell figure with stars sprinkled over gingerbread skin._ _

__“Alright, got one.” Tyler finally spoke, looking at Josh with a sloppy grin. “Me, Urie, and an actual bear.”_ _

__Josh’s lips pressed into a line as he took another sip and considered his options. “Is he leash-trained?”_ _

__“Nope, just a regular bear, like from the woods.”_ _

__“I was talking about Brendon, but good to know.”_ _

__Tyler tried to look stern, but his face betrayed him and he snorted. “Josh. Just answer the question.”_ _

__Josh tucked his knees back up, setting his can on the floor next to him. “Uhhh,” He draped his arm over his knees and stared at the carpet under his fingers. “Kill Urie-”_ _

__Tyler shrugged. “Obviously, go on.”_ _

__“Shhh, I’m trying.” Josh continued, “Marry the bear; I feel like he’d keep me real safe.” He toyed with the pop tab on the can absently. “That leaves...what was the third option again?”_ _

__When Tyler didn’t say anything, Josh looked up to search his face in the dim glow. Tyler’s chocolate eyes flicked to meet Josh’s own for a split second before he looked away, and Josh suddenly felt very awkward._ _

__He shivered, tugging his sleeves over his hands. “We’re gonna freeze to death, I’m calling it now.” Josh changed the subject, hoping to alleviate the tension that had befallen the room._ _

__Tyler seemed still out of it for another moment before snapping back to himself. He stood up and stretched his arms behind his back, before zipping his coat up the last inch he was missing. “Yeah, honestly, maybe we should just sleep it off. It’s probably really late.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Josh agreed as he clicked his phone on, automatically swiping it unlocked before remembering there was no service. “I’m crazy tired. Kind of excited to get this night over with, too.”_ _

__Tyler nodded as he made his bed, pulling back the covers and slipping under them, still fully dressed right down to his thick woolen socks. It wasn’t until Josh too was under his own blankets did he realize how downright freezing the room was. He wondered if he’d be warmer sitting on the cooler. “G’night, buddy.”_ _

__“Mmmh.” Tyler grunted, muffled by the downy pillow. “Night, don’t let the frost bite. Hehe.”_ _

__As much as he wanted to hit Tyler for the pun, Josh wasn’t willing to sacrifice the one warm spot he’d created on the bed by moving. He let his eyes slide shut and willed his mind to quiet, listening instead to the howling of the wind outside and feeling vaguely comforted that there was no way a chainsaw maniac could get them in this weather._ _

__Several minutes ticked by and Josh toed the edge of sleep, before he was interrupted by a quiet noise. Josh listened carefully before realizing it was Tyler, shivering. “Ty, you good?”_ _

__The covers shifted as Tyler nodded, breath coming out short and irregular. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, it’s just _freezing._ ”_ _

__Josh didn’t know what to do, but he could feel his heart break. There was no way he was going to get a wink of sleep with his best friend six feet away, shivering and whimpering like a kicked puppy. “Dude, don’t be ridiculous. C’mere.” He flipped the corner of the cover up and moved over._ _

__Tyler didn’t protest, crawling out of the bed and into the space Josh made for him. He seemed to radiate cold, and the pieces Josh’s heart was already in broke into even smaller pieces when he felt it. Josh pulled the covers back over the both of them, pulling Tyler into his chest and feeling him sigh gently._ _

__Once again, Josh was right on the brink of sleep when he felt Tyler tremble ever-so-gently. “How can you still be cold?” He asked, not meaning to sound as irritable as he did, then lightening his question with a joke. “Am I not hot enough for you?”_ _

__“You’re plenty hot enough for me, J.” Tyler had a knack for rolling with absolutely everything--one of many talents. “I just don’t do cold well.”_ _

__“Well there’s only so much I can do short of letting you climb inside me, Luke Skywalker.” Josh then suggested, unhelpfully, “Just, uh, think warm thoughts.”_ _

__“Warm thoughts, got it. Thanks.” Sarcasm._ _

__The third time he was pulled back from sleep, Josh wondered if it was even worth it to try to sleep at this point, and if he would be better off keeping one eye open until Tyler nodded off first. “Hey Josh?”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__Tyler stayed quiet for a moment, like he was chewing his words. “Do you, uh, know anything about like, wilderness tactics? Like, body heat and stuff.”_ _

__Josh felt his heart skip a beat and berated himself for jumping to conclusions. No way was he thinking that Tyler was thinking what he thought he was thinking. “Yeah, why?”_ _

__Tyler mulled over his next thought again, before suggesting in a smaller voice, “Should we maybe give it a try?”_ _

__He _was_ thinking it. “You mean like, get naked?” _ _

__“Well," Tyler shifted the tiniest bit and although Josh couldn’t see his face, he knew he must be blushing. “I mean, yeah, you know, for heat.”_ _

__Josh nodded solemnly, trying to retain his rational mind and calm his completely irrational heartrate. “Right, ‘course, it’s just survival.”_ _

__“Survival, exactly.” Josh followed Tyler’s suit in sitting up, then faltered as he watched him fumble with the zipper of his coat. “Shoot, it’s these gloves, I can’t get a grip, can you-?”_ _

__Tyler faded into silence when Josh reached forward and pulled it for him, unzipping the coat fluidly. He paused at the bottom of the zip, feeling Tyler’s breath slow and deep above him. Josh lifted his head part-way. Tyler lifted it the rest of the way, to his lips._ _

__Josh breathed into the kiss, gentle and hesitant at first, but deepening with every passing second. Fingers moved from where Tyler was cradling Josh’s chin to the back of his neck, pulling them closer together. Josh extended one hand to rest on Tyler’s knee before running slowly up his leg to his thigh._ _

__For a brief moment, they parted, panting. “Tyler, I-” Josh’s eyes flicked over Tyler’s face, searching for the spark of reservation or shock he feared would come next. The only thing louder than Josh’s heart was his mind, racing at a million miles an hour, weighing whether this was a line worth crossing before deciding yes, _god yes._ _ _

__Their lips reconnected with fervor, sliding messily together, lips, tongue, teeth. There was no finesse, no purpose between them besides to swallow the air from each other’s lungs and probably never part again. When Tyler bit Josh’s bottom lip, he decided he would be absolutely fine with that._ _

__Tyler swung his leg over Josh’s, moving to straddle him, both of them still upright. He placed heated, hurried kisses down Josh’s lips, face, the side of his jaw, and the pulse point at his neck and listened to the tune of Josh’s hitched breath as nimble fingers worked quickly on the buttons of his coat._ _

__Josh leaned away from the headboard just long enough to help Tyler pull his coat off and away. He couldn’t help but snicker when Tyler went to unzip the hoodie he was wearing under it._ _

__“What’s so funny?” Tyler asked, mumbling into Josh’s neck._ _

__“Nothing, it’s just,” Josh shook his head a little in disbelief, still grinning. “Of all the days to wear _this_ many layers...”_ _

__Tyler laughed breathily, pulling back to shrug off his own coat. “Guess we’re just going to have to work faster.”_ _

__Josh was already raking his nails through Tyler’s hair, pulling him back down to bite at his throat. “I can live with that.”_ _

__He dragged both hands down Tyler’s waist to his hips, then under his thighs to lift him and throw him down on his back. Tyler went like a ragdoll; boneless, and completely surrendering to Josh, who stalked over him on his hands and knees._ _

__Tyler lifted his hips involuntarily to meet Josh’s, coaxing a small moan from the man above him when they connected, still dulled by clothing. Tyler felt a strong pinch of arousal at the sound Josh made, and decided he wanted to hear it again, and again._ _

__“Shit, Ty,” Josh breathed when Tyler rolled his hips again, grinding on him properly now. “I gotta-I gotta get these clothes off.”_ _

__His fingers hooked under the elastic of Tyler’s thick sweatpants, indicating for him to lift his hips as he slid them down his legs and off. Tyler propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Josh pulled his own sweater over his head, admiring the way his muscles rippled just below the surface._ _

__Tyler didn’t even register where his hand was automatically drifting until Josh stared, jaw slack, as tan fingers ran delicately over tan abs and into his boxers. Josh pressed his hand against his own cock as he watched Tyler’s head fall further back, throat bobbing as he worked himself over right in front of Josh’s very eyes. He felt privileged just to witness Tyler’s eyes grow hooded like this, and suddenly wanted nothing more in the whole world than to find out what every stretch of smooth, perfect skin on him tasted like._ _

__“Oh my god, fuck, baby, you are so...” _Beautiful? Sinful?_ Josh didn’t even have words. He decided actions spoke louder than words, and moans even louder than actions when Josh descended on Tyler again, kissing down his chest._ _

__“Josh, I need-”_ _

__“What do you need?” Josh purred, words vibrating into Tyler’s navel where his tongue grazed it._ _

__Tyler’s hand fisted into Josh’s hair, tugged sharply. The loud noise Josh made was unexpected, even to himself. “Your mouth,” Tyler breathed, “On me. Your mouth on me. Suck me off, Joshie, I really need it.”_ _

__At his pleads, Josh whimpered and shot a hand down to his cock, staving off the orgasm that was very nearly and embarrassingly about to end his night. “ _Jesus Christ_ you got it, yeah.”_ _

__Josh sank even further down, until he was eye level with Tyler’s cock, straining obscenely inside his boxers, a wet patch gathering at the tip. Running his tongue up the fabric, Josh listening to Tyler whimper desperately and jerk his hips. “Be good, baby.”_ _

__Tyler didn’t respond, only nodded frantically, eyes closed. Josh accepted it and peeled off the fabric, revealing Tyler’s erection that seemed so desperately hard, Josh wondered if it hurt. He summoned everything he knew about giving blowjobs, which wasn’t that much, and swirled his tongue around the head, collecting a drop of precum that had beaded there._ _

__Clearly he must have been doing something right, because when Josh took Tyler’s head into his mouth and pressed his tongue on the underside, he mewled like he was crying. Encouraged, Josh sank lower, taking more of Tyler into his mouth, willing his throat to relax. Hands held down Tyler’s hips when Josh took him in completely, nose brushing the dip of his pelvis. Tyler’s hand in Josh’s hair tightened even more, knuckles whitening._ _

__Slowly, Josh fell into a rhythm, bobbing up and down, swirling his tongue around the head and underside on each upward motion. Tyler’s moans timed perfectly with Josh’s ministrations, growing more and more broken until they became a constant stream of groans, whimpers, and unintelligible babbling. Unintelligible, until Josh caught something._ _

__“Josh...” Josh didn’t answer, instead just met Tyler’s eyes, mouth still working around his cock. Tyler’s pupils were blown wide, his lips were wet and swollen, and his chest rose and fell with the sensations that swallowed him. “Can I fuck your mouth?”_ _

__Immediately, Josh relaxed, eyes sliding half-shut. He stopped moving, letting his mouth hang loose for Tyler’s direction. Tyler guided his head down at the same time as he twitched his hips upward, burying himself in Josh’s throat and pulling out again._ _

__Tears began to well in the corners of Josh’s eyes as he let himself be used for Tyler’s pleasure, let his head be steered up and down, up and down. His fingers dug crescents into Tyler’s trembling thighs as he moaned around Tyler’s cock, earning a gasp in return._ _

__Josh couldn’t take it. One hand released its clamp on Tyler’s thigh and dove into his own pants, stroking his own cock fast and hard. He felt his end approaching like a freight train, and hoped Tyler was close._ _

__Judging by his moans and faltering pace alone, he was. “H-holy shit, I’m-ah-close, I’m not gonna last." Tyler let go of Josh’s hair, allowing him to pop off for air._ _

__Josh met Tyler’s eyes as he placed chaste kisses along the side of Tyler’s cock, out of his mind with arousal and his own pleasure. Tyler noticed his own hand working himself and groaned, gritting his teeth._ _

__

__Josh dragged his lips back up Tyler’s cock, licking softly at the head before speaking in a voice completely wrecked by the assault on his throat. “Go ahead and come, baby boy, come in my mouth.”_ _

__Tyler’s hips snapped up as Josh took him back in, stroking his base with his free hand and that was it, that was all Tyler could take and he came with curses and cries and tears rolling down his cheeks. Josh held him there as long as possible, swallowing quickly before surrendering himself to his own hand and pulling off to gasp against Tyler’s hipbone as he finished._ _

__Tyler’s hand running through Josh’s hair was soothing as Josh caught his breath. “I-wow.” God, he sounded ruined. Now Josh was actually a little glad he wasn’t seeing his family, because explaining hickeys was one thing, but explaining hickeys and and a lost voice after spending a night snowed in with your bandmate was another matter entirely._ _

__Finally, Josh stood up, removing his ruined pants and shivering as the chill in the room hit him, and he remembered it was still cold. “Move over,” he urged Tyler, who made room for him under the covers._ _

__“Mmmh.” Tyler hummed serenely as he curled back up against Josh’s broad chest, feeling his arms wrap around him. “You know I love you.”_ _

__Josh nodded. “I know. You’re my best friend.”_ _

__Tyler melted even more into Josh’s warmth, if possible. “Not like that. I mean, I really, really love you.”_ _

__“I love you too.” Josh kissed the top of Tyler’s head, so gently, hearing his breathing level out until it was as smooth and even as the snow falling outside, the storm clearing for the first time. Josh watched the moonlight pool at the foot of the bed until sleep beckoned him. All was well._ _

__“Merry Christmas.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, it was either this storyline or some variation of "dick in a box" so


End file.
